Zordon (Super Megaforce)
Zordon of Eltar was a wise galactic sage who fought for the side of good against the forces of evil. Over ten thousand years ago, Zordon was originally the leader of the Order of Meridian, which was much like the very first Power Rangers. He would later be known particularly for the creation of the Power Rangers. He appeared in the original Mighty Morphin Power Rangers & remained a regular character until Power Rangers: Turbo, & died during the finale of Power Rangers in Space. In Power Rangers Super Megaforce, Zordon was resurrected & thus once again able to morph into the Red Meridian Ranger. Later, during the final battle against Emperor Blackcross, he was able to receive the ability to become the Red Millenium Ranger. Biography In his youth, Zordon was regarded as the finest commander in the galaxy, a true legend. After the Order's enemies were defeated over time, he moved on to continue the struggle against evil elsewhere. It was also stated by Dulcea that if not for him, the universe would be a very different place. She also said that he was always an inspiration & if he died, a piece of all of them would die, & the forces of good within the universe would be dealt with an irreparable blow. The word that Zordon has been resurrected was first given to Gosei & the Mega Rangers by Alpha 5, Zordon's former robot assistant. Zordon appeared to the Mega Rangers for the first time when he arrived to help them fight the Armada troops as the Red Meridian Ranger. Due to his resurrection, Zordon appeared younger after he de-morphed in front of the Mega Rangers. Back in the Command Center, Zordon explained to them that he was originally the leader of a group called the Order of Meridian, which was like the universe's very first Power Rangers. After defeating certain evils, the Order of Meridian retired & most of them traveled to different planets, including Earth, to pass the power down to new rangers. He then revealed that the "New Powers" the Mega Rangers received from Gosei were really the powers used by rangers from all around the world. When the Armada sent troops all over the world, Gosei had Troy paired up with Zordon. Together, Troy & Zordon traveled to random regions, teaming up with different Rangers around the world; among these Rangers were Troy's childhood friend Trevor (Blue Data Ranger) in Cross World City, Hilda Blumstein (Pink Dyna Ranger) from Germany, & Nick Antiman (Black Condor Ranger) from Phoenix, Arizona. Later, during the final battle against Emperor Blackcross & Vrak, Zordon used all the Red Ranger Keys (both Legendary & New) to become the Red Millenium Ranger, thus becoming the most powerful ranger of all. Now all-powerful, Zordon passed the Legendary Power of the Order of Meridian down to the Super Mega Rangers. Personality Ranger Forms Red Meridian Ranger= Arsenal *''Side Rockets'' *''Whip'' *''Pistol'' *Meridian Starship Design The Red Meridian Ranger wears a red cloth suit, with a yellow "V" design across his chest. He wears white boots & gloves. He has a pinup collar, which is much taller than that of his comrades, signifying him as the leader, & a red cape. He wears a black belt, holding his gun holster, with the team's "5" symbol as a large belt buckle. His helmet is red with a blue visor in the shape of his weapon, a whip, with a winged, yellow "1" on the forehead. |-|Red Millenium Ranger= Weapon Recreation The Red Millenium Ranger can also recreate any weapon a Red Ranger has handled before, either which he or another Ranger can wield. Legendary Ranger Devices Ranger Key= The Red Meridian Ranger Key is Zordon's personal Legendary Ranger Key. This Legendary Ranger Key, along with four others, was made manifest after Zordon used the Red Ranger Keys--both Legendary & New--to become the Red Millenium Ranger. It was soon given to Trow Burrows (Super Megaforce Red), who used it to fight as the Red Meridian Ranger. *When the Super Mega Rangers became the Order of Meridian in their battle against Emperor Blackcross & a resurrected Vrak. - Red Millenium Ranger= The Red Millenium Ranger Key is a toy-exclusive Legendary Ranger Key which is part of the "Legends" series of toys along with Legendary Ranger Keys of the first three Second Generation Ranger Operators, released with the Legendary Morpher toy. It only exists as a toy & it is unknown if it will appear in Power Rangers. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. Super Megaforce Red, into the Red Millenium Ranger. - }} |-|Dino Charger= The Legendary Dino Chargers are a special line of Dino Chargers that contain the likeness of the Power Rangers teams before Dino (Super)Charge (represented by the main Red Rangers). |-|Trainzord=The Legendary Trainzords are Trainzords based on the zords, specifically those belonging to the Red Rangers, of the Train Quantum Guardians' preceding Power Rangers teams. They can form a unique combination of the Train Quantum Guardian Megazord reminiscent of past Megazords by switching with the Red Trainzord. The Train Quantum Morpher toy is shown to have sounds for Legendary Trainzords of all 20 previous Ranger teams. The Meridian Trainzord appears as a toyline-exclusive Trainzord. See Also *Zordon at RangerWiki *Tsuyoshi Kaijo/Akarenger - Super Sentai counterpart in Himitsu Sentai Gorenger. *AkaRed - Super Sentai counterpart Category:Power Rangers Super Megaforce (Fanon Version) Category:Red Ranger Category:Super Megaforce Category:Mentors Category:Male Category:Aliens